You never know what you’re looking for
by silent miko
Summary: kagome - her father new life new school new friends kagome wanting a quiet life out of trouble this evil plot of a High school fic -
1. this is only an intruduction don't worry

You never know what you're looking for  
  
By Silent Miko  
  
Hello, I'm Silent Miko at you're service; this is my first fic ever so please be nice I'm new in the business Ok. ^- ~  
  
Disclaimer: in my little fantasy land I won Inu-yasha jajajaja (back in the cruel world I don't have nothing sniff, sniff  
  
Now for what all the world was afraid of, My first chapter ^ - ^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Why did it had to be so cold, why did it had to rain? & why did he leave us' this where some of the questions wondering in Kagome Higurashi was wondering while seeing the road way, but soon her thoughts where interrupted by her mother.  
  
"Are you both ok, you are to quiet?" Ms. Higurashi asked  
  
"Yeah mom where fine" replied Sota  
  
"Yeah, and why not to lighten up the mood you turn on the radio" said Kagome  
  
"Ok" she said whit a great big smile  
  
If you're wondering to where they are heading to, they are going to start a new life, with out Mr. Higurashi, looking for a new life a peaceful and calm one, if you want to know why, you'll see, it all happened a week past X-mas.  
  
******* Flash back ******* "SHUT UP, STOP TALKING LIKE THAT" yelled Ms. Higurashi  
  
"WHY SHOULD I YOU CAN'T FORCE MY TO DO, YOU ARE ONLY HERE TO SERVE MY" said Mr. Higurashi  
  
"WHAT?? WHO DARE YOU TALK THAT WHY TO ME"  
  
"WHY SHOULDN'T I MMM. OR TELL MY DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE WORTH MORE? JAJAJA DON'T MAKE MY LAUGH"  
  
"GRRRR. SHUT UP, SHUT UP"  
  
"NO, I WONT SHUT UP, I'M SICK AND TIRED ABOUT ALL OF THIS SHIT, I WORK AND YOU DON'T SERVE MY WELL, I..." but he was cut off by Ms. Higurashi  
  
"YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HAS HAD ENOGH!" Ms. Higurashi said near tears "YOU'RE WRONG, I'M THE ONE TIRED ABOUT THIS ALL. YOU SAY YOU WORK YOUR BUT OFF, BUT YOU HAVE NEVER GIVEN US A SINGLE PENNY, BECAUSE YOU GO AND SPEND ALL OF YOUR MONEY IN BEER, AND ONLY GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE!.  
  
I'M THE ONE WHO TAKES CARE OF KAGOME AND SOTA AFTER WORK, WHEN YOU HAVE NEVER SPEND ANY TIME WITH THEM!.  
  
AND DON'T GET ME STARTEDIN YOU HELPING AROUND THE HOUSE, BECAUSE THE DAY YOU DO THAT, THAT WHOULD BE THE DAY THAT THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!"  
  
"..." he didn't replied, he only stood there, then all of the sudden he walks to Ms. Higurashi with eyes full of hate, the only thing that Ms. Higurashi was able to do was close her eyes.  
  
And the next thing she knew, he was gone.  
  
******* end of flashback *******  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now they are moving to find a nice and peaceful life, but will they get it?, What will Kagome find out in this new life?, Would she do new friends, and maybe a couple of foes?, you'll have to review to find out. 


	2. fanilly arrived

You never know what you are looking for  
  
By Silent Miko  
  
Hello it's my again, don't think anybody understood my first chapter so here's an idea.  
  
Kagome's father has abandon them, her mother, Sota and herself are moving whit her grandfather starting a new school, having to do new friend and all that they wish for is peace and quiet.  
  
This is supposed to be a high school fic, sorry if it doesn't look like on but whit some time it will I assure you ^-^.  
  
Oh and something very important, all of the characters that in the anime are demons are demons here, and Kagome has her miko powers and Miroku only doesn't have the hole in his hand.  
  
Now on whit the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "We're finally here" said Ms. Higurashi.  
  
They had finally arrived to the shrine, it was really big and just at the end of the long stares stood an old man.  
  
"great" said Kagome under her breath 'Now we have to live whit old gramps here, *sigh* we could have staid in our old house but mom had to take the job offered that the company had given her months ago and now we have to start all over again.'  
  
That's when her grandfather took her out of her toughs with a great big hug that surrounded Kagome and Sota; the hug was a very strong one on which Sota fainted for the lax of oxygen.  
  
Kagome just had to interrupt the death hug by saying "gramps we've missed you to but you're hugging us to death". At that her grandfather look shock, Kagome hadn't renumbered that her grandfather was a little touchy and a little crazy.  
  
"Sniff, sniff don't you see that sniff I'm just happy to see you all, I really don't get to see my only grand sons more then ounces a year and now that you are going to live whit me I'm just so happy and exited" said her grandfather  
  
Before kagome could say something gramps spot her daughter and run and hugged her with a happy face 'Crazy gramps well at least this ain't gonna by boring' she just taught.  
  
Ms. Higurashi saw Kagomes expression and said to her kids " get your stuff and get it to the living room, don't worry father will calm himself in a little while " she said whit a smile.  
  
Whit out thinking it twice they both nodded (Sota had regained consignees) grave their stuff and run for the living room has if hell was after them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~* 20 minutes later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom you okay right?" asked a worried Sota  
  
"Of course I am, I'm used to you're grandfathers 'deadly hugs" she said to him  
  
With a smile on his face Sota asked, "Where are we going to sleep?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it my and father will get all of you're stuff to you're new rooms ok" she replied  
  
"Ok mom so what are we going to do today Sota and myself?" Kagome asked  
  
"Well I asked Shippo, one of our neighbors to came and show you guys around if that's ok whit you guys" Said their grandfather.  
  
"Oh Ok and when will this Shippo came here?" asked Kagome racing an eye brown.  
  
"He was supposed to be here when you arrived, don't think he'll failed on his word so why don't you wait for him outside" said gramps.  
  
"Yea I bet it'll be fun" said their mother.  
  
Kagome and Sota where surrounded, they wanted to get out of the house it look a little to fishy. 'Well better take the best of it' Kagome and Sota tought with a great sigh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside *~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HELP MY BEFORE IT EATS MY" yelled a little piece of fur.  
  
Kagome and Sota where amassed there was a piece of fur on a skateboard and a little cat like demon was following it, as the skating fur and the cat came closer they where able to see that it was a kid with a fox like tail and ears.  
  
The kid jump from the skateboard to Kagome and started to clime until he got to her head, that's when the cat stop and started staring at the two new figures that had appeared in her picture.  
  
Sota was afraid of the two new comers while Kagome was still getting it all digested into her system, once done that she stared at the fox kid and said.  
  
"You must be Shippo right?" Asked Kagome  
  
"Yup, I'm Shippo and I'm gonna show you guys around" said Shippo whit a victory smile.  
  
"And why where you being chase by this beautiful kitty?" asked Sota whit a grin in his face.  
  
"Mmmph... That's Kirara and she was chasing me because I accidentally stepped in one of her tails and she started to chase my, until we stop you asked if I was Shippo, and you know the rest. I was supposed to take her for a walk" he responded whit a wick laugh.  
  
"More like she took you out for a walk" said Sota, and he started to laugh.  
  
"Ja ja ja very funny.... Whit a minute I don't even know you're names" said Shipo  
  
"That righ,t my name is Kagome Higurashi and he is my brother Sota, oh and I think it's safe for you to " Kagome said  
  
"So where are we going first" asked a curios Sota, now they where all walking outside of the shrine, when two new figures.  
  
"Hey Sango, Kohaku what ya doing?" said Shippo all exited  
  
"Shippo, I saw Kirara chasing you so I call Sango and we came to see who you where doing." Said the boy.  
  
"Oh, now I'm fine. Oh Kagome, Sota this are my friends Kohaku and Sango"  
  
"Nice to meet you" said the four at once.  
  
"So where are you heading?" asked Sango  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Had to live it there for some suspense, hope you all like it, remember this his just an introduction it'll last until Miroku appears Ok.  
  
I need some help, I don't go to school in the U.S. nor Japan so could you tell my what kind of classes do Highscholers take. Please don't forget to review. 


End file.
